


Supercourt

by Fictionista654



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 01:02:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19801480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fictionista654/pseuds/Fictionista654
Summary: Inside of court, brilliant attorneys Lena Luthor and Kara Danvers are mortal enemies. Outside of court, they can't stop hooking up. It's a problem.





	Supercourt

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for the title. In my defense, it's 1 AM. #supercourt4ever

Kara looks deceptively innocent today, with a light blue blouse beneath her suit jacket and pearls in her ears. Such a good little girl, sitting straight up at the table for the Prosecution, her hands clasped neatly in front of her. Her co-counsel whispers something to her, and Kara nods serenely. Lena narrows her eyes before turning back to her own notes. She shuffles through the documents she’ll need, her red varnished nails clicking against the table-top.

“Is it silly to be scared?” says Sam.

“It’s your first time in court,” says Lena. “You haven’t learned yet that you’ll _always_ be scared.”

“You’re scared?”

“Of course.” Lena smiles at her co-counsel. “You have to use that fear, Sam. Harness it. Make it your bitch.”

Sam smiles back, a little nervously. She looks like she wants to say something else, but that’s when the door behind the bench opens. “All rise for the Honorable Judge Grant,” says the bailiff, and Kara and Lena share a look as they stand. Immediately, their eyes dart away, but it’s a reminder of what they really are to each other.

Cat Grant strides into the room, already waving her hand for them to sit. “Kay-ra Danvers,” she says as she settles into her seat. “And Ms. Luthor. This is going to be fun.”

Court is in session.

***

“Oh, God,” Kara moans, her head thrown back against the elevator wall. “This is such a conflict of interest.”

Lena kisses Kara hard on the mouth. Kara deepens it, shoving herself against Lena. When the elevator doors open to the penthouse, Lena stumbles backwards, arms still around Kara. She manages to twist them so she has Kara pinned against the wall again. With one hand, she yanks at Kara’s pants’ zipper.

“Let me,” says Kara, kicking off her heels and slipping off her jacket to reveal the sleeveless blue blouse. Lena surges forward, presses a kiss to the hollow of Kara’s throat, another to the pulse point beneath her jaw. She licks and sucks and takes Kara apart bite by bite.

***

The jury is hanging on to Kara’s every word. Her unswayable belief in justice, always wins the jury over during opening. Lena has to admit, though, she likes seeing Kara work. Honestly, the passion is a kind of a turn-on. Not that Lena should be thinking about that right now. Not when her client is sitting there looking like a deer in the headlights. It’s not exactly great that Kara has the jury eating out of her hands.

Lena will have to work twice as hard to win them back.

***

Lena has Kara up against the floor-to-ceiling windows, the lights of National City glittering behind her. They’re both down their bras and underwear, and Lena has her hands on Kara’s breasts, her mouth on Kara’s. “You’re so beautiful,” she says, and Kara laughs.

“You, too.” She slides her hand into Lena’s underwear, and Lena’s legs almost buckle. Kara falls to her knees, pulling Lena’s underwear down with her.

“Please,” Lena begs.

Kara looks up, all blue eyes and blonde hair and pink cheeks, and says, “Only if you admit that your client killed her husband.”

***

Lena’s heels click all the way to the well, where she turns to regard the jury. She’s particularly fond of juror seven, who only made it on because Kara ran out of vetoes. “Ladies and gentlemen of the jury,” says Lena, her voice filling the courtroom. She goes on to discredit everything she can about Kara said. She lays her words carefully, each one tempting the jury towards her side. Out of the corner of her eye, she can see Kara scribbling furiously.

***

“I wanted to fuck you in court today,” Lena murmurs, thrusting her fingers up. Kara can barely talk, but she laughs breathlessly.

“Same,” she says, and tries to sit up, but Lena shoves her back down against the couch.

“Stay.”

“If you insist,” says Kara, her reddened lips curled upwards. They stare into each others eyes as Lena works at Kara with her hand, and it should be oddly intense, but instead it’s just comfortable.

“I love this,” says Lena, brushing her fingers against the chicken pox scar on Kara’s forehead.

Kara wrinkles her nose adorably. “Really? My sister used to call me crater-head.”

“Crater-head,” Lena says. “But not just any crater-head. You’re mine, Kara Danvers.”

“That’s the weirdest thing anyone’s ever said to me,” says Kara, but she can’t hide her widening smile.

***

“Your witness.”

Lena rises, strolling leisurely to the well. She’s good at this, excellent in fact. She knows how to stare a witness down until they crack, and it’s a better high than she’s ever felt when they slip up and she circles backs around and metaphorically rips out their throats. She’s a cat in a room filled with mice, and Kara Danvers had better be taking notes.

Kara’s also good at cross-examinations. Her questions are deceptively gentle, her traps so subtle, that sometimes even Lena is drawn under Kara’s spell. Lena decides it’s a good thing Kara’s decided to be good, because she could convince anyone to do just about anything with that innocent smile.

***

And right now that innocent smile is between Lena’s legs. Kara’s doing amazing things with her tongue, and Lena can’t catch her breath, and she’s floating in Kara’s soft bed, and everything feels perfect and wonderful and she puts her hands on Kara’s head and thinks, _This is the best that it gets._

They still have weeks more of the trial; Lena can sense that this one will drag on and on and on. And she can’t decide if that’s a good thing or a bad thing because when she has Kara’s tongue in her mouth or Kara’s legs between her own, she forgets that they’re anything but two women in a bedroom, she forgets that they’re supposed to be enemies, she forgets that she’s betraying her client, and she just lets herself love.


End file.
